


Why won't you speak ?

by addictmarchingtothesea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I know its shitty im sorry, I'm Bad At Summaries, Im bad at life, M/M, Poor Josh, Song Fic Kinda, Tour Bus, Tyler is really freakin sweet, another crappy short oneshot, first songfic, im bad at tagging, josh is having a dark day, this was almost a crybaby fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictmarchingtothesea/pseuds/addictmarchingtothesea
Summary: Josh is supposed to be strong.Josh cries.Josh is weak.Tyler is not weak like him.Tyler is beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to go to the dentist today. :\
> 
> *cue Brandon Rogers voice*  
> "I write to fuhget but I always remembuh" (if any of you know who that is let's be best frens) 
> 
> By the way, this was semi- inspired by a fic but I can't find the name or the author and it bugs me so much. So if you are the author reading this I want to give you credit.

Josh was supposed to be strong. But Josh cries sometimes. Josh is weak. Tyler is not weak like him. Tyler is beautiful.

Josh doesn't like showing his emotion around others. He rarely cries in someone else's presence. That's why he waits until Tyler leaves the bus to let the tears roll down his cheeks.He sits silently in his bunk, letting his stupid feelings overtake him. He had never been caught before, but that was going to change.

The door swings open and Tyler steps in.  
"Josh?"

_I know, where you stand_

"C'mon I know you're in here"  
Silence  
"Josh, cmon dude say something"

_Silent, in the trees_

Tyler walked through the bus as Josh hid under the covers, thinking maybe somehow Tyler wouldn't notice him. Tyler pulled back the curtain.

_And that's, where I am_

"Why are you hiding in here?"  
Josh hesitantly mumbled back. " 'm cold"  
"Josh, its seventy degrees outside."  
Tyler pulls back the covers and a small 'O' forms on his lips. Josh stares back at him with worn out, red, and slightly puffy eyes. He had been crying. But it didn't matter, he was was still beautiful as ever.  
"What's wrong Josh?" Tyler's heart ached a little seeing his best friend so vulnerable and hurt.  
Josh shakes his head and rolls over.

_Why won't you speak, where I happen to be?_

Tyler didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Josh like this.

_Silent, in the trees, standing cowardly_

"Is it okay if I lay in bed with you?"  
Josh nods and Tyler kicks off his shoes and crawls in. Tyler wraps his arms around the older boy and pulls him as close as he can, never wanting to let go or let Josh feel this way ever again. He rubs small circles into Josh's arm and breathes onto the back of his neck.

_I can feel your breath, I can feel my death_

"I'm s-sorry Tyler" Josh's voice quivers.  
"For what?" Tyler is confused.

_I want to know you_

"I let y-you down"  
"What? How?"  
"I'm weak. I'm supposed to be strong."  
"Josh look at me"  
Josh rolls over and avoids looking the brunette straight in the eye. But that plan was foiled when Tyler took Josh's cheek in his hand and slightly lifts his head, caressing the damp skin with his thumb.

_I want to see_

"You have NOT let me or anyone down. You are the strongest most beautiful person I have ever had the privilege to know"

_I want to say_

And with that Tyler ever so gently leaned forward and brushed his lips against Josh's, before they both melted into each other.

_Hello_

Josh was strong. Tyler was strong. They were beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful comments you leave. They make my day and I love you all. Should I do more song fics? This is my first one so I don't know if you all will like it. Anyway, just Stay Alive frens, okay? |-/


End file.
